Thorillina
by I'm secrectly annoyed with you
Summary: Bella is not your average human. She's not human at all. She's a god. How does she know about the Cullens and what happens when Thor, her 'father' comes looking? Warning: includes sparkles, giant dogs, fluffy pillows, Skittles and Mike. Please review, cause I'm awesome. ADOPTED.
1. Chapter 1

| 29

Thorillina

Chapter 1: Mighty Fine Car.

EPOV (Edward.)

Monday.

School was boring. I could see what Emmett was going on about. The same old thing over and over and over….the only thing that changed was the students. Forks high was getting a new student today, her name was Isabella Swan, I think.

"Edward! Hurry up! You need to put the black jeans on, not the blue ones, k? 'Cause you wore blue jeans yesterday and people will think you're wearing the same thing." Alice screamed from downstairs. Rosalie was in the garage and Emmett was with her. Jasper was moping around in some corner of the living room and Alice was at the foot of the stairs. I slipped into the black jeans and ran downstairs- vampire speed. "'Bout time." Alice mumbled. She perked up and started talking to me about the new girl. ''I'll bet were gonna be best friends! I wonder if she has good fashion sense. I hope she'll go shopping with me. Jazz! Come here…..blah blah blah" I stopped listening when she called Jasper.

I got into my Volvo and started the engine. I glanced at the clock on the dash 8:49. I rolled my eyes and honked the horn. Alice and Jasper sighed and slid into the back of the car. Emmett and Rose were WALKING (human speed) towards the car.

_Hey, Eddie-boy can you be MORE impatient?-Emmett_

"My name is Edward. Not Eddie, okay?" I growled at Emmett as he hopped into the car. "Sure thing lil bro." he smiled and turned on the radio. I sped off and we were nearing the gates of the school when Emmett started thinking _New girl New girl Neeeeeewwww girl New girl New girl Neeeeeewwww girl. Lollipop lollipop oh lolly lolly lolly LOLLIPOP da bum bum bum._

"Emmett SHUT UP!"I yelled. Emmett grinned sheepishly. Alice screamed and giggled started bouncing up and down.

_Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping Shopping sorry I gotta keep you out my head Edward.-Alice._

I sighed and pulled into our usual spot. Rose let out a low whistle and looked at the car opposite us. It was a cherry red McLaren and I loved it. "Nice set a' wheels, you gotta say." Rose sighed. Mike, Tyler and every male in the parking lot were throwing looks at the car altering from lust to jealousy.

_Damn, that's a mighty fine car.-Mike._

_God I want that car-Tyler._

Everyone's thoughts were along those lines so I stopped listening. The office down opened and everyone's heads turned towards the sound. Out stepped a tall girl with waist length golden hair and electric blue eyes. She was slightly tanned and was wearing red Converse, black leggings that went to mid-calf, a red Abercrombie tank top and a huge white Hollister jumper that was clearly a boys, several sizes too big and went to mid-thigh. She was crazy beautiful. I tried to read her thoughts but there was nothing, just comfortable silence. She smelt like freesia and...something else...

She walked towards her car-well; she looked like she was dancing. She got to her car but before she opened the door she glanced up at us. She first looked at Alice, then Rosalie and then my car before looking away. She looked surprised. Her breathing quickened. She swore and grabbed her bag from out of the front seat. She turned and ran to the main building-quite quickly for a human- and disappeared inside. Alice turned to face us "Does she know?" her face was paler than usual and her eyes wide. Emmet laughed "We can take her-I mean she's a girl AND she's blonde. Like who's blonde anymore?" Jasper looked annoyed and Rose smacked the back of Emmets head. None of us knew the answer to Alice's question. Does she know our secret? "Um, did anyone else notice that she didn't have a heartbeat?"

BPOV. (Bella.)

Friday.

"Bella," my 'dad', Thor, the god of thunder, sat down in front of me and sighed. "I know you don't want to but you'll have to accept the fact that you're not leaving here. Ever. I'm truly sorry but I can't let you get away with trying to break into the Underworld." His voice was rising, he was angry. He shook his white blonde head and continued "I can't believe you did that! I...I... ugh... just, go to your room. You're grounded, Debbie." I froze. Thor's eyes widened and he started apologizing. "It doesn't matter, Thor. I cannot live up to Debbie's standards. Goodnight, please don't bother me again."

This was the last straw. Thor's flesh and blood daughter died many years ago, so he 'created' me-a stand-in Debbie. I couldn't live with it anymore. I needed to go to my room so I could sneak out again. I slouched my shoulders and dragged my feet until I exited the room. Then I ran the rest of the way-faster than a vampire, lightning fast. I flung my door open and looked around my room. The walls were coffee coloured and the skirting white. The floor was carpeted in white furry carpet and against one wall there was a platform that held the bed. The bed was coffee wood with white covers and sheets. Beside the bed there was a huge dog bed for my dog Album Ignis Umbra, or Shadow for short. The wardrobe was also coffee wood as was the desk, wall-shelves and bookshelf.

I grabbed a bag from out of the wardrobe and started packing clothes. I opened one of the secret compartments at the bottom of the wardrobe and began grabbing all the money that was there. I stopped for a second; where was I going?

_Earth, America, to be precise. _I leapt out of my skin and turned around to see Shadow sitting behind me. Shadow and I have a special bond allowing him to hear my thoughts and me to hear his. He's huge, his back brushes my elbow and I'm 5 foot 7'' but he's the same shape as an actual wolf despite the fact that he is pure white and has the same colour eyes as me; electric blue. He's my guardian and protector and I can't go anywhere without him. He, like me, is immortal.

I felt a wicked grin creep on my face and I thought _Earth it is, my dear boy_. I've, no scratch that, _we've_ always wanted to go to Earth. It is illegal for immortals to go to Earth without a valid reason but since when do I listen to the law? I waved my hand and all the money changed into dollars. I continued packing and Shadow started grabbing things off my shelves. My journal, my jewellery box, my set of magic daggers, my goblin-made sword, my scrapbooks, my ring that showed that I was the 'daughter' of Thor, my sunglasses, my hairbrush (that has mythical powers that caused the users hair to shine, feel weightless and be knot free in one stroke.), a bottle of sugar-water, (I don't eat, I just need to drink a litre of sugar-water a day for some unknown reason.), my moon belt (I don't need to sleep either, I just have to wear this belt during a full moon and all my powers are strengthened.) and a map of America.

"Right, let us go and explore the world, my dear fellow." I whispered to Shadow. I opened the window and turned to face my room for the last time (for a while, at least). Shadow yelped and grabbed my pillows off my bed. Don't ask me why but he had a weird bond with them. He dragged them over to me and I stuffed them into the bag, sighed and jumped out of the window. Being immortal AND the 'daughter' of Thor means I'm stronger than most and jumping from a three story house is child's play. I looked up and saw Shadow's head out the window. In his mouth he held the bag. _Drop it. _I thought to him. We had to be silent as my dad was on the bottom floor. He let it drop and I caught it, slinging it onto my back. Shadow jumped and landed silently next to me. _Let's rock and roll._

We ran stealthily from the house towards the Forest of Fire. Once we reached the cover of the trees we ran _ever_ so slightly faster. We had to get to the very centre of the forest so no-one would see us. It took two hours at running full speed to get there. It was just an arch in a clearing beside a stone table. I laid the map of America down and took the thinnest dagger out of its leather case. I turned around so the map was behind me and flung the dagger over my shoulder. I checked where it landed. _Forks, Washington. Our new home. _Shadow yelped happily at that and wagged his tail madly. I pulled my ring on and placed my right hand on the arch. It started vibrating under my touch. "Forks, Washington, America, Earth." I whispered. The arch filled with a substance not unlike spider webs. It shimmered and ripped down the centre, creating a path to our future.

APOV (Alice)

*Vision*

_A large white dog yelped happily and wagged his tail madly. A blonde girl pulled a ring on and placed her right hand on a stone arch. It started vibrating under her touch. ''Forks, Washington, America, Earth.'' She whispered. The arch filled with a substance like spider webs. It shimmered and ripped down the centre, creating a path to their future._

*End Vision*

Edward glanced up from his piano to look at me and raised an eyebrow. _Hmmm, I've no clue what that means but it seems we'll be getting a visitor soon enough._

He nodded and returned to playing and I continued my search for future lotto numbers.

BPOV

We slipped through the tear in the arch web and found ourselves in a forest. I could tell that we were on Earth, by the smells. We looked at each other for a second before jumping up and down yelling (or in Shadows case, howling). It took a while to calm down enough to really appreciate the new sights. _We need to find a house. I'm not living in a forest. _I raised an eyebrow at my faithful companion and smiled. _And you call yourself a wolf. _I was only teasing and he started chuckling-well, his equivalent to chuckling.

We started walking toward the sound (and smell) of cars, zooming down a road. One we found the road, I realised that it was roughly 9 in the morning, drizzling and we were only 5 minutes away from Forks. We walked along the side of the road and I swear at least three cars stopped asking if I wanted a lift. I politely declined as Shadow was growling in his mind and it was driving me crazy.

I stopped when we entered the town and I asked the first person I saw if they had the number for a taxi company. It took him five minutes to stop stuttering and staring and force an answer out. I knew I was beautiful because of my goddess blood and I knew I had natural charm but really, earth men were all the same. I thanked him and went into the local grocery (Shadow waited outside). I went up to the manager on duty and asked him if I could use his phone. He was reluctant at first so I pouted and made my eyes sparkle and said in a very soft voice "Please?" he stared for a second, open-mouthed, before coming to his senses and handing me his mobile.

I dial the taxi's number and seconds later a gruff voice replaced the dial tone "Hello, Bert's Taxi service." "Hi, I need a taxi to bring me to Port Angeles from Forks. I also need one big enough for my dog and I need it within the next ten minutes. Can you do that?" "From Forks to Port Angeles with a dog….it's gonna be hard-" "Can you do that?" the line was silent for a half second. "I think Micky is free…it's gonna cost ya though." "Look, I don't care about the price, I'll be waiting outside the grocery in Forks. See you soon." I hung up, gave the manager his phone back and gracefully exited the shop.

Shadow huffed in relief when he saw me; he hated when he couldn't be with me. A pale blonde baby-faced boy came up to me and smiled. He swiftly turned and hurried away when Shadow growled.

The taxi came then; Micky certainly didn't keep us waiting. It wasn't a car; more of a minibus or van. He jumped out of the taxi and held the door open for me. I thanked him and leapt agilely through the open door. Shadow sniffed the driver and cautiously climbed in beside me. _Nothing bad, he just needs to control his thoughts. _Shadow and I had the ability to read someone's thoughts at any given time, as well as being able to block them from other gods (who also had that ability)

I had my mind-reading powers off so I didn't hear what Micky said and, honestly, I didn't want to know.

The drive was uneventful. Micky tried to ask me out about 4 times but after I said no the fourth time he turned the radio on to some rap. Shadow didn't even think much, he was too occupied with the scenery. ''Where to?'' Micky grumbled. I thought about it. I really couldn't get taxi's everywhere, so a car was defiantly at the top of the list. ''Car dealership, please.'' He sniffed ''Sure, what make? There's Hyundai, Toyota, Ford, Land Rover, Mercedes and a sports car dealership.'' ''Hmm, Land Rover please.'' He nodded and drove to a corner, turned right and stopped outside the gates of the Land Rover dealership. He turned in his seat, facing me. ''That's $75.43, please.'' I nodded and handed him a two hundred dollar bill. ''No change.'' I raised an eyebrow at his shocked expression.

Shadow and I walked up to the doors. I turned to Shadow and thought _Stay here, no growling and don't draw attention to yourself, kay? _He nodded and flopped down beside the doors. He looked at me with his big blue eyes and said _Okay, but you don't go getting into trouble and please don't buy anything over the top. _I just shook my head and swept through the doors into the polished hallway.

The lady at the reception desk was clearly bored out of her mind. She immediately plastered a grimace-y smile on her face and asked me in an obviously fake cheerful voice ''Hey there, how may I help you?'' ''Hi, I was wondering if you have any stock that's hard to get, like rare or something.'' she pondered this for a second and began typing on the computer in front of her. ''Well, we are getting a G4 Challenge next week…but it's right hand drive.'' I waved the last comment away, placed both hands on the desk and said ''How much?''

I walked out 15 minutes later, pleased with myself. Shadow stood up, shook his fur out and asked _So, how bad is it? _I grinned ''G4 Challenge, baby! I have to pick it up next week. I got a discount because it was right hand drive.'' _Um, you do realise that we still don't have a car…or a home? _I scowled at him and whispered ''Of course I do-we're going to the sports car dealership now.

An hour later (stupid paperwork and stupid salesman looking at my chest) I was the proud owner of a 2012 McLaren-in red! I zoomed out of there with Shadow lounging in the passenger seat, head stuck out the window and tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, pleased with the speed.

We went to an estate agency, obviously looking for a house. I went in, buying the largest house on offer in Forks. It was in a secluded part of a forest, three or four miles from the nearest neighbour.

I went furniture shopping next, buying $1, 87400 worth of stuff. Hey, who could resist the colour changing Jacuzzi or the 100" flat screen TV or the totally awesome massaging chair? Not me, that's who! Obviously I bought things that I wanted but not needed-like the bed-just to keep up the pretence. I had it all to be delivered to the house the next day. I also bought things that I could take home immediately; my phone, the laptop and the bed sheets. It was still early, only like 2 and I wanted to fit in with every other teenager in this town. I was driving around, looking for a clothes shop when I spotted a tattoo parlour. _Oh, dear lord. Don't do this Bella. _Shadow started whining, pleading with me, and using his soulful eyes. I bit my lip-maybe this was a bad idea…I shook my head and glared at Shadow. I was going to do this.

I slid back into the car, knowing that the 9 tattoos I got would heal in 5 minutes (another perk to having goddess blood-fast healing) and then I could take off the bandages. Shadow refused to think to me until I promised him that we'd go straight home after I bought some clothes. I pulled into the car park of the mall and hopped out. Across from me was a silver Volvo and it was quite nice. The smell coming off it was strange though-very nice, like lilacs and honey mixed with sunshine. I shrugged it off and continued inside.

I was finished in Super-Dry, Abercrombie, Schuh, Berska, House of Frasier, American Eagle and I was just going it to Hollister when I smelt it again. The strange honey, sun and lilac combo. I searched for the source of the scent. My eyes locked onto 3 pale figures in the corner of Hollister and I swore. Vampires. Bloody bloodsucking vampires. How could my day get any worse?

It got worse. When I was at the checkout _they _joined the queue. They were arguing about something. There was a short pixie-like girl with cropped black hair, a muscular yet lanky bronze haired boy and a breathtakingly beautiful blonde girl. I listened in on the argument. "Alice, I just don't see why you couldn't take Roses car. I mean, why did I have to come?" the bronze haired guy asked the pixie one in a muted velvety voice. "Oh, Edward! You came because you needed new clothes and we didn't take Roses car because I didn't feel like it, so…yeah, 'kay?" the short one _Alice _told_ Edward. _He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Um…miss? That's $497.94 whenever you're ready." I jumped and handed the money to the cashier. She thanked me and I hurried out of the shop.

Vampires. I can't believe I picked a town_ at least _3 vampires. That wasn't why I was reacting like this though; on my 200th birthday I went to see a physic to see who my soul mate was as that was tradition. He had seen that the bronze haired veggie vampire was my mate but he hadn't been created just yet. Thor forbid me from going to Earth so I figured I would be alone for life. The vampire and I hadn't made eye contact yet and until we did we would stay alone.

I ran out of the mall, ignoring the stares I got. I skidded to a halt in front of my car and leapt in. _What's wrong?_ Shadow's eyes and thoughts showed nothing but worry for me. I replayed the scene in Hollister for him as I sped out of the car park.

I pulled into the side of the road and grabbed the brochure that I got with the keys to the house. I followed the directions on the brochure to find my way to my new home.

The driveway started with 2 grey stone pillars. I pulled into my driveway, speeding down the mile-and-a-half, my excitement mounting. I slowed dramatically at the first glance of the house. It was three stories and an attic. There were 7 en-suite bedrooms and 2 entertainment centres along with the kitchen, library, music room, 2 studies and a dining room. The outside of the house was red brick and the flower beds were full of flowering bushes. In total there were over 100 acres, 87 acres being forest. The garage was off to the side of the house, large enough for 12 cars. A smile lit up on my face when I put the key in the lock and turned.

The hallway was long and split off into different rooms. I set off in search for the largest bedroom. I found the library, one of the entertainment centres, the kitchen, the sitting room and three bedrooms before I climbed into the attic. It was cosy and warm and the entire ceiling was glass. _You do realise that we could stay up here during the full moon? I love this house!_ Shadow started jumping up and down, his tail wagging madly. I laughed and nodded, running down the stairs. I had until tomorrow until the furniture came so Shadow and I thought about my vampire.

_Do you want to meet him? _I shrugged-of course I wanted to meet him, I just didn't know where to find him. _You could go to school, ya know. I'll be fine. _A smile slowly lit up on my face. School sounded amazing. At home, we only trained for battle, never bothering with math and stuff like that. It didn't stop me from sneaking into the library to learn it all. I found a love for Ireland, and could speak fluent Irish. So I learned Irish while everyone else learned how to kill with your bare hands. When I finished learning Irish, I learnt French, Latin, Spanish, German, Italian, Japanese, Arabic, Swahili, Morse code and Braille. I also studied the entire maths, English, art, history, geography, business, science, music and PE courses.

"I'm going to school!" I squealed, jumping up and down, clapping. School, I reckoned, was the place where I would find Mr Bronze-hair Gorgeous Pants. I took my new iPhone out of my pocket, looked up the schools number in the yellow-pages and rang them. I had left on Friday and I thought it still was but I couldn't be sure. "Hello, this is Mrs Cope of Forks High, how may I help you?" "Hello, my name is Isabella…Swan. I recently moved to Forks form Ireland and I want to enrol in the school. Is this possible?" "Yes dear, I just need your age, date of birth, address and your parent or guardian to sign the papers in the school." "I'm an orphan and being 18 I'm legally allowed to be here by myself." "Oh, I'm sorry about your parents dear. So just your date of birth and your address." I gave a fake date of birth and my real address to her and she wished me luck in my new home. I had school at 9.00 on Monday.

Shadow and I spent the rest of the day exploring the forest. We found a clearing that was roughly 3 acres and had a GIGANTIC oak tree smack bam in the centre. We spent the remainder of the day under the tree, soaking in some rare evening sun. I loved my skin in the sun. While vamps sparkled, I glowed. In the sun I went golden and I was strengthened.

We ran back to the house at 11.30, when we finally decided it was time to go home. I pulled a bottle of sugar water out of my bag and sipped it. I was lucky to have a reasonably normal food source; one of my friend only ate popcorn covered in mayonnaise and sprinkled with grated cheese. Quite weird.

Saturday.

The delivery trucks arrived at 9.30am. I spent the morning directing the delivery guys. All of them looked me up and down, their gaze resting on my chest. It was around 3.30 when the last delivery guy left and it was only because Shadow was growling rather loudly.

So the furniture was completely swallowed by the house and we were watching TV when Shadow had an amazing idea. _Um, you know, we could get loads of pillows and mattresses and set up one of the bedroom full of them. Like the entire floor would be covered in mattresses and all the pillows on top. Just a passing thought…_ I leapt up and ran to the study where I had the laptop set up. I ordered 12 memory foam mattresses and 290 feather pillows that were supposed to be delivered tomorrow at 10.

We didn't need to empty any of the rooms as I hadn't bought enough furniture so two of the bedrooms were empty.

Sunday.

We kinda just sat around until the order came. We spent 2 hours setting it up and 4 hours chilling in there. I had to go to town to get all my new school books and such. It was sunny and after I got my stuff, Shadow and I went to La Push, to the first beach. I could turn off my glowing skin so I don't look out of place with the humans.

We walked along the sand, me in my bare feet. I sat on a huge sun-bleached tree with Shadow laying contently with his head on his paws. After a few minutes, he started chuckling. _What? _I wanted to know. _Turn on your mind reading powers. _Was his answer.

I turned them on and listened.

(**Bold: Jacob**_**, **__italic: Embry, _underlined: Sam.)

Jacob, I don't think she's a vampire.

**Why not-she smells like one.**

_Jake, she's not sparkling._

Call Quil-he's with Claire-and Seth and go see who she is.

_**Okay.**_(A/N,its Jake and Embry talking together.)

Seconds later a howl pierced the still air. Shadow raised his head and pricked his ears towards the sound. I nudged his with my foot, telling him to calm down. He nodded and placed his head back on his snow-white paws. We sat for five minutes until we heard 5 people walking towards us about half a mile away. _Stay calm. _I silently urged Shadow. _I'll try. _I stood up and started walking towards them, Shadow trotting in front of me.

There were 5 people-4 overgrown shape-shifting boys and one 3 or 4 year old girl.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. This is Quil, Embry, Seth and Quil's…sister, Claire." "Bella and this is my dog Shadow." They all looked at Shadow, surprised. "Well, he sure is big." Jacob went to pat his head and Shadow pulled back, ears flat on his head and teeth bared, growling. So much for keeping calm. "Sorry, he's wary of strangers." I placed my hand on his head and he instantly relaxed.

The little girl, Claire, squealed and ran over to Shadow. He looked surprised put didn't growl or anything. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his fur. The 4 guys looked on open-mouthed. "He likes kids, especially girls." I explained. The real reason was that he knew that she was Quil's imprint and growling could of got him hurt.

Shadow let Claire rub him before nudging her towards Quil. He kept poking her in the back with his nose, until she latched onto Quil's leg. Shadow sniffed Quil up and down and walked over to Seth. He sniffed him as well and timidly licked his hand. Seth looked pleased while Jacob was very annoyed.

" Are you new here?" Seth asked, patting Shadow. "Yes, I moved from Ireland last week." They all nodded. "Wait, to the rez or Forks?" "Forks." All of them sighed, too quiet for human ears but I was able to hear them. I patted my leg and Shadow was at my side in an instant. "Well, I have to go." "See you 'round." Jacob held out his hand. I didn't take it-I had decide while waiting for the furniture to come that I was going to pretend I was Aphephobic- a fear of touching other people. I looked at his hand and he dropped it limply to his side. "Sorry, I'm Aphephobic." All of them blinked dumbly before Jacob said "Is that like a fear of germs?" I shook my head "If I was afraid of germs why would I have a dog?" I walked off, not bothering to wait for an answer. God, sometimes guys could be such idiots.

I got home at 6 and I spent 2 hours picking out my outfit for school tomorrow. I decided on red high-top Converse, black American Eagle leggings that went to mid-calf, a red Abercrombie tank top and a huge white Hollister jumper that was in the boys section-if it's pretty and comfy why couldn't I get it?

Monday.

Shadow and I watched TV till dawn. Then we packed all my stuff into my new school bag, including 2 500ml bottles of sugar water. I changed into my clothes and pulled my magic brush through my hair. It was now 8.35-time to get going.

I raced to school, getting there at 8.39. I parked in an available spot near the office and jumped out of the car and made my way into the office. Behind the desk was an elderly lady. I walked up to her and cleared my throat. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I called on Friday." The lady nodded and smiled "Yes dear, here is a map of the school and your schedule." She handed me a piece of paper and said "You'll need all your teachers to sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Alright?" I nodded thanked her and exited the office.

Waiting outside of the office was a short girl with crazy brown curls. She held out her hand and said "Hi I'm Jessica and you're Isabella Swan." "Bella and sorry I'm aphephobic." Her eyes widened and she gasped "OMG, my cousin was aphephobic and she, like, went crazy….." she continued speaking about her cousin. her thoughts were telling a different story though _Aphephobic? What does that mean? OH, it probably means she won't talk to people prettier than her. Yeah that's it, I'll have to tell Lauren at lunch. _"…and then she got married to ANOTHER guy. Well see you later, bye!" she walked off, her curls bouncing madly.

I shook my head and headed back outside to get my bag out of the car. I was hyperaware that everybody was looking at me as I crossed the car park when it hit me again. _His_ smell. I looked up, expecting to see him and the two girls so I was surprised when I saw two other males among them. I looked down again. I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to him. I swore and grabbed my bad from the front seat. I turned and ran-a bit too fast- back into the main building.

I was once again ambushed by Jessica, who started telling me about something-I wasn't listening. "Hello, Bella? I said let me see your schedule." I handed it to her and she sighed dramatically "Oh, you lucky thing, you have a Cullen in every single class." The bell went and she waved. I headed to my first class, art. When I entered the room it immediately went quiet. Then the whispered started again. I rolled my eyes and went to the only free seat-next to the blonde vampire I saw in Hollister. She glared at me and if I was human I would have cowered in my seat. But, being awesome, I just smiled at her. She chuckled under her breath and whispered vampire speed "I like her, she's got guts." She looked me up and down before asking me "How do you get your hair so shiny?" I smiled "It's the brush I use, I think. I'm Bella Swan." She held out her hand "Rosalie Hale, call me Rose." I smiled again and said "Sorry I'm aphephobic." She nodded and put her hand down. "Is the McLaren yours?" she asked me half why through the class. I nodded "It needs to be tuned up though, it's not fast enough and the headlights aren't very good. "I'll do it for you, if you want. " I smiled and nodded "I can give you a lift home if you want to see how she runs." She nodded and looked away.

The next class was history. I sat next to one of the males I hadn't seen before. His name was Jasper Hale and had fought in the Civil war. (I had rummaged through his mind.) He was very calming and sort of scary looking. He had scars all over his face, neck and hands. He had also fought in the newborn vampire wars. I pitied him. Then I immediately regretted it when I realised he could feel my emotions.

I had French with Alice Cullen next. She was the pixie one from Hollister. She was a physic (more mind rummaging). I offered her a lift as well which she accepted.

I had break and then 1 free class then English with Rose, then Biology. I spent the free time in the library, where I read my biology book. I was done in 10 minutes.

I entered biology an hour later. After the teacher had signed my slip he sent me to the only free seat-next to Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I looked at the blonde beauty sitting beside me. We were supposed to be separating the slides of onion root tip cells into phases of mitosis and label them correctly. We were finished within 5 minutes, leaving us 45 minutes to talk. She identified three of the five, writing them down with a steady hand and fluid, neat script. "I've meet your sisters and brothers. They're very nice. Rose is going to help me tune up my car." I stared at her, shocked. Rose, being helpful? What had the world come to? "Alice is very energetic. She's very good at French too. I had history with Jasper. He hates the union. It's sort of funny." She was sketching on her copy. It was a picture of a wolf. It looked like one of the La Push wolves, except slightly different. "You're very good at drawing." I couldn't help but compliment her. She smiled and said "It's my dog, Shadow. I've had him since I was younger. He's pretty big." I was slightly annoyed with the fact that she hadn't looked me in the eye yet. She continued sketching, her jumper pulled back a tiny bit, showing writing. "You have a tattoo?" I was surprised, I hadn't expected tattoos. She smiled at her drawing and pulled off her jumper.

On her left wrist she had 'My genius scares me.' On her right wrist though she had 'My idiocy scares others.' Under her left collarbone were the words 'I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it.' Between her right wrist and elbow was 'Well-behaved women rarely make history' on her left forearm was 'Money can't buy you happiness, but it can buy you chocolate and that's a start' She told me she had one on her lower back, her right ribs, under her bellybutton and her right shoulder blade.

We talked about the weather and her car. She still hadn't looked at me and I still couldn't read her mind. She looked straight ahead and I noticed 3 pale scars running diagonally across her cheek, from under her eye to her jaw-bone. "Bella? Where did you get those scars?" She scowled on slapped her hand to her face, hiding them. "I'm sorry if I offended you. You don't have to tell me." Her hand slipped from her cheek and she smiled "Thank you Edward." She turned to look at me for the first time.

The second I looked into her eyes the rest of the world didn't matter anymore. I found myself floating in her beautiful blue eyes. I felt a sudden urge to protect her from the rest of the world. I heard Newton thinking inappropriate thought about my Bella. Wait, where did that come from? My Bella? Seriously? Sure she was amazingly beautiful-beauty that rivalled Rosalie's- and she was sweet and caring and funny… Bella was biting her lip, hiding a smile. I wondered why.

Agh this is so annoying. Why can't I just read you mind already? _'Cause I'm special. _I stiffened and looked at Bella. She was staring at the book in front of her but she was smiling widely. "Bella?" she turned to smile at me and my breathing hitched. My non-beating heart swelled when I looked at her. "Yes Edward?" she said sweetly. I groaned internally, what was I supposed to say? I took a deep unneeded breath and asked her "Do you want to sit with my family and I at lunch today?" she nodded as Mr Banner called the class to order.

APOV.

I waited outside Edwards Biology class impatiently. My geography class had gotten out early and I really needed to talk to Edward about a certain new girl. I had a vision of her at our house, laughing at Emmett. That was it. I huffed and crossed my arms. I was mildly surprised when I hear Edwards voice and even more so when I heard a girl talking with him. I listened in to Edwards conversation. _"Bella?" _that was Edward, talking to the new girl. _"Yes Edward?"_ her voice was musical and sweet. I heard Edward take a deep breath and I had to muffle a giggle when I heard him say to her _"Do you want to sit with my family and I at lunch today?"_ Right then the teacher called the class. 3…2…1… BRIIING. The bell rang and chairs scraping was the only sound to be heard. I was shocked when Edward came out. His eyes were only for Bella, who looked mildly amused. "Hey Alice." She smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at my brother, who was still staring at Bella. Bella giggled and bit her lip.

I guess Bella's 'eating' with us today.

JPOV (Jasper.)

I was already in the cafeteria, with Emmett and Rose, waiting for Alice and Edward when I felt Edward emotions. There were confusion, surprise, amazement, happiness, annoyance, jealousy, anger and weirdly, lust. Why was Edward feeling lust? I stopped caring when I heard Alice enter the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria felt shock and surprise and exactly the same time, overwhelming me. Sometimes being a 'feeler' as Emmett liked to put it, was very annoying.

I looked up to see Alice, Edward and the kind blonde girl, Bella, that sat with me in history. Alice was grinning ear to ear, Happiness radiating from her so I sent her some more, Edward's eyes never left Bella and she was staring at the floor. "Bella!" everyone was surprised when Rosalie-of all people-jumped up and ran over to Bella, embracing her. Bella squirmed uncomfortably and Rosalie immediately dropped her arms saying sorry and that she had forgotten.

I watched as Alice and Edward got their food. I was surprised that Bella didn't get anything. I was even more surprised when they led Bella over to our table. She sat down, Edward on her right and Alice on her left. Rosalie sat opposite her while I face Alice and Emmett faced Edward. "Hey Jasper." She smiled at me. I smiled back. "Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Emmett was always blunt and I was afraid he was going to scare Bella away. But she smile and looked at him "I'm Bella and you, no offence, are huge." Emmett's laughter rang through the cafeteria. He stuck his hand out and said proudly "No offence taken and I'm Emmett." Bella bit her lip and said "Sorry, I'm aphephobic." Emmett just looked at her dumbly and she rolled her eyes and explained "I don't like being touched." A mischievous grin was now on Emmett's face and he waggled his eyebrows "So you still a virgin then?" I waited for her embarrassment but she was amused. "Yep." "So is Edward. A 90 year old vampire and still waiting." He said to low and fast for humans to hear but Bella's amusement grew and she stifled a giggle.

"Aren't you hungry?" that was the first I heard Edward speak the entire conversation. He was worried. For what I don't know. She shook her head and grinned "I'm not hungry. Neither are you guys. But you're thirsty. For something red…and warm…and not wine." We all looked at her in shock. "I know what you guys are. But I also know you're vegetarians. You're vampires."

Alice broke the silence that followed Bella's statement. "How do you know?" Bella admitted "Well, I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm not human either so…yeah." Edward gasped "Bella…what are you then?" Bella frowned and sighed "We can leave now, go to my house then go to your place and I explain it or we can wait for school to finish."

We all stood at the same time. Bella smile "I'll get the car started then."

EMPOV (Emmett.)

I liked Bella. She was straight forward and funny. We ran out to the car park, Bella jumping into her McLaren. Rose and Alice got in with her. Edward groaned, and slid into his Volvo. We had to go to Bella's house first to get something. Bella went first and I gotta say, she drives like a Cullen. Edward chuckled and it brought me back to him. _So Eddie, what was with you today? It was weird. _Edward growled at his nickname and shrugged. _I like Bella. She's very pretty. _Edward looked at me. It was strange for me to think something like that but still, Bella was pretty. Prettier that Rose even. Edward laughed "I'm going to use that as blackmail Em." I groaned and sank back in the seat. Jasper laughed at me. "Where are we going?" we had passed the opening for our house and continued for roughly four and a half miles before turning in to a stone pillar marked drive.

Bella pulled in front of a huge red brick house. I heard her tell the girls to stay in the car that she'd be back in a second. She was literally, but not alone. Behind her was a huge dog, snow white with the same eye colour as Bella. I wanted to play with it. Edward rolled his eyes as did the dog. I heard Bella pleading with Rose but she didn't want the dog in with her. I leapt out of Ed's Volvo and was instantly at Bella's side. "Oh, Bella please?" she nodded as Alice and Rose got out of Bella's McLaren.

I slid into the passenger seat as the dog jumped in the back. Bella smiled at me as she stared the car. "Emmett this is Shadow, my…dog." Shadow snorted and Bella chuckled. "Your car is too small. You need a Jeep." I informed Bella. She laughed "I have a G4 Challenge coming on Saturday, is that okay?" I whooped. G4 Challenges are the coolest. We talked about cars then. She told me she was going to get an Audi R8 V10, Range Rover sport, Ferrari Enzo,, Ferrari 458 Italia and a Lamborghini Murcielago. I told her to get a big car too, not just sports cars. She laughed "You'll have to come with me to get a big car then." I smile as we pulled in to our driveway.

Esme was hovering outside as we pulled up and her eyes widened when Bella got out of her car, and even more so when Shadow jumped out. "Esme, this is Bella. Call Carlisle please." Edward was at Bella's side the second she was out of the car. He looked warily at Shadow but tugged Bella's hand towards Esme none the less. I can't wait to see how this turns out like!

.


	2. Chapter 2: What Am I?

Chapter 2: What am I?

EPOV

Monday.

We were sitting in the living room, Bella in an armchair with her dog at her feet, waiting for Carlisle to arrive home. I was nervous of the dog, he was huge. He was eyeing Emmett, who was bouncing up and down in his seat, with what looked like amusement. Bella looked utterly relaxed, gazing around the room. Her eyes landed on the painting of the Volturi that we had moved down to the living room days ago. She glared at the painting for a moment before sighing. Shadow looked up at her and she shrugged.

We heard Carlisle's car pulling into the driveway. Bella smiled slightly and I was instantly calmed. _Edward, what is up with you?-Jasper. _I shrugged seeing as I honestly didn't know. Bella and Shadow snorted and looked at Emmett. He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "We can Emmett." Bella smirked. I tried to dive into Emmett's head only to hear nothing. Carlisle, thankfully, walked in then. "What's going on, all Alice would say is-" he stopped abruptly upon seeing Bella. She stood "Sorry for any inconvenience Dr Cullen, but you see, I have a story to tell and it involves your family." Carlisle looked at her then at Shadow and then back to her again. "Oh, sorry. This is Album Ignis Umbra, or Shadow. He's a big part of the story." Carlisle nodded and sat beside Esme. Everyone was looking up at Bella. "Right, before we start, I just need to say that I'm not human. I'm not mortal and I'm a hell of a lot more dangerous than all of you put together." At this Emmett snorted. "Um, Bella? If you're not human, what are you?" Jasper asked timidly. Bella smiled sadly. "What am I?"

BPOV

"What am I? In all honesty, I don't know completely. I mean, I know roughly what I am. I just have to explain and then you'll understand." Shadow huffed and flopped himself down, gazing at me.

"Do you know the Norse god, Thor?" they all nodded "Well, he's technically my father. He-" "Wait, what do you mean technically?" Esme asked. I sighed, scratching the back of my neck "He's not my father by blood. I don't have parents." "Bells, everyone has parents. How else were you born?" Emmett explained to me slowly. I smiled slightly but it didn't reach my eyes. "Not me Em. I was created out of blood from the stars and tears from the moon. Add in some god blood and-baddabing-baddaboom-you get me." Alice blinked "Star blood and moon tears? Which god gave you blood?" I smiled properly this time. "Yep stars bleed and the moon cries. Loki and Odin both gave me blood, since Loki is only half god, having all of Odin's magic but at the same time being as sneaky as Loki." Emmett and Jasper grinned wickedly at each other. "I have hundreds of powers, like Edwards, and I am a master at magic. I don't have any internal organs or bones, just a load of silvery mush." They all looked at me open-mouthed. "Bella how is it that you can stand and walk without any bones?" Carlisle, probably the world's only vampire doctor, asked me "It's a god thing, if I want I can tie myself into knots." I demonstrated, tying my torso into a knot. "It helps sometimes if I need to hide. I untied myself and sniggered at their expressions. "I can also-ahem-growmylimbsback." Alice choked on non-existent spit "Did you just say…?" "I can grow my limbs back if they were injured or I wanted to watch it grow back, it's really cool."

Shadow stood and Alice gasped, looking at me wide-eyed. I quickly covered her mind, Edward was more than curious. "Don't worry, Ali-cat. It'll grow back." I held my right arm out and Shadow leapt for it, efficiently tearing it off. The next thing I knew, Shadow was airborne and flying through the wall of windows, Edward growling like a good thing.*

EPOV

Bella held her right arm out and her dog jumped, latching onto it. With a vigorous shake of his massive head, Bella's arm was ripped from the socket with a sickening pop. I acted on instinct, knocking the behemoth of a dog away from Bella. It went through the window and landed in a pile of sharp shard of glass. I growled at it and it growled back. Bella let out an exasperated sigh. "Edward, seriously, I'm fine. Shadow, stop that, it's rude." She placed her hand on my tense shoulder and I instantly relaxed in the free flowing electrical current that ebbed from her body into my un-dead heart. I looked into her sparkling blue eyes as she motioned for me to sit down. I noticed that she was holding her right arm under her left arm, and had to repress a shudder.

I sat reluctantly and Shadow stood, shaking out his fur. "Now as I was saying," Bella continued as if I hadn't just thrown her dog through a window, "I can grow my limbs back or reattach them. I'll grow this one back." she looked down at her wound and I saw not blood, but silver not-liquid-but-not-solid-stuff glowing on her arm. It shimmered and shined and slowly, at first, started merging together, re-growing Bella's arm in less than forty seconds. It even had her tattoos. The old arm had shrunk until it fit it the palm of Bella's hand, and then it crumbled into a silver metallic dust. Bella smiled and held up her arms "Ta da!" she said, twirling around, arms still in the air.

"It's great in battle, if you lose a limb, it grows back. It's faster depending on where it is. My hand only takes seven seconds to regrow and a finger takes two." She started sniggering and Emmett looked uncomfortable. "No way Em, you're saying that out loud." Emmett coughed and shuffled on the seat beside Rose. Once again, his mind was silent, and I guessed that Bella could block minds as well as read them. _I can block mind, now, though, I'm telepathically talking to you and you alone. _That is seriously cool. _I know, right? _

Emmett coughed again and seemed to struggle forming the words "Cause…you know…you have-ahem-lady parts…" Rose groaned and smacked him upside the head. "Can you have kids?" Rose stopped glaring at Emmett and looked down to her lap. "Yep. It's a long process though. It takes five years, dea dust-the dust from amputated limbs and a poem from Odin." Rose stood and glared daggers at Bella. She snarled "Oh, because everyone else but _me _can have babies but I'm stuck in a never changing body. Great, just _fantastic!"_ Bella looked surprised and took a step back from the fuming Rose. "Rose, vampires _can_ have children."

RPOV (Rose)

Wait, what?

EMPOV

Can she give my Rosie a baby?

JPOV

Shock, surprise, disbelief, hope, more shock, overwhelming happiness.

APOV (Alice)

Ooh, I knew Bella would be great for the family!

ESPOV (Esme)

If Rose could have a baby, maybe she could be happy…

CPOV (Carlisle)

I thought it was physically impossible for vampires to have children, but maybe, since Bella is part god, she could do something about it…hmm, I'll have to ask her…or do some research.

EPOV

I watched Bella watch Rose, shock and disbelief clouding on her face. Bella was smiling slightly at the shell-shocked Rose and Alice was bouncing so fast in her seat, she looked like she was vibrating. "Rose, I can make you have a baby, if you want." Bella said softly to the wide eyed Rose. Rose nodded slowly, then furiously. Bella smiled and motioned for her to sit on the ground. Bella sat across from her, cross-legged. She did complex hand movements and whispered "Lumen Othinus." Immediately, the room darkened, and a circle of green light on the ground surrounded Bella and Rose. Bella held Roses arms, with Roses palms facing up and Bella's hands under them. Rose closed her eyes on Bella's command and Bella went into a trance. Her eyes glowed and rolled back slightly into…well, she didn't have a skull…but you get the picture. Bella started chanting, so low and fast even I couldn't hear it. It got slower and louder the longer she went on, the light circle shining brighter every word that passed her cherry coloured lips. She was chanting:

_**Non fluxa ad semper mutans,**_

_**infecundum ad signifer multos filios,**_

_**infans in utero loco di,**_

_**profecerit et in bello,**_

_**custodem patriae domi,**_

_**munus deorum, sicut tibi.**_

It was Latin, I think, but I wasn't able to translate as I was captivated by the thing of beauty in front of me. She continued chanting, until Rose started glowing then Bella stopped and smiled. "Emmett come here and do the same as Rose did." Emmett sat across from Bella, closed his eyes and held out his hands. Bella repeated the hand gestures and once again said "Lumen Othinus." Before a circle of red light surrounded Bella and Emmett. She grabbed his hands and once again started chanting. She was saying:

_**Esse elit filiorum,**_

_**in dator felicitatis,**_

_**saepe pater filium et filiam,**_

_**Quod in mundo vocem noctis**_

_**Amorem tui solum verum deum donari,**_

_**et datum est ponere in utero. **_

Once again the chant was in Latin. Bella kept it up until Emmett too started glowing. She stood and smiled at the glowing couple. "Now what do we do?" Emmett asked in a loud whisper. Bella chuckled and whispered back "Now go make a baby." Emmett grinned and Rose squealed in an Alice like fashion. "OH, but do it somewhere that we can't hear your, kay?" Bella giggled. Emmett and Rose nodded and flew outside, and seconds later I heard Roses M3 BMW start up. The room gradually lightened and Bella turned to Esme and Alice. "Do either of you want children?" Alice shook her head "I'm happy that you made Rose happy…and that I'll get to be an auntie!" Esme smiled softly at Bella "No thank you dear, we've only known you for a few hours and you've already made this family so happy." Bella shifted uncomfortably "Well, the truth is…I've kinda known your family since I was two hundred." Esme gasped and Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows. "Bella, how old are you?" Bella scrunched up her nose in thought "its 2012, right?" we all nodded. "Then I'm 42,309." Jasper let out a shaky laugh "Well, you look great for your age, that for sure." The tense atmosphere in the room instantly evaporated as Bella laughed.

"So Bella…you said you did magic, can you show us some?" Alice asked timidly. Bella grinned and grabbed Alice's hand. She pulled Alice out the smashed window and motioned for us to follow her. We go around the back of the house, onto the grass that just borders the trees. Bella dropped Alice's hand and smiled at us. "Do NOT, whatever you do, try to interrupt me, okay?" We all nodded solemnly. Bella took a deep breath, rubbed her hands together, and closed her eyes. What I saw next was equally breath-taking and terrifying.

BPOV

In my hands I held Odin's fire or its proper name Othinus Ignis. It was blue and orange dancing together in a beautiful waltz. I made the blue flames go to my right hand and the red flames in my left. The blue flames morphed into a blue dragon while the red made a phoenix. They flew around each other before crashing together, creating a burst of purple flames. "Harmless now, you have to be, but don't forget to listen to me." I whispered into the flames. I looked into Edward golden eyes and motioned to him with my head to come to my side.

He was wary of the flames, but he trusted me. I pushed the flames to one hand and grabbed his hand with the other. _Trust me Edward._ He nodded and I placed the purple flames in his hand. I heard several gasps as Edward held the flame. It went from purple to blue to red to green. Once they stopped on green they started morphing into a long green snake and it wound itself around Edwards's hand. It coiled and sprang, changing into a bird mid-air. I caught it and smiled at Edward. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I clapped my hands together extinguishing the flame. Alice squealed and did a happy dance. I jolted in surprise, I had completely forgotten about the rest of them.

"Umbrata sustinete hic, et ostendam eis umbram tuam in daemon. Im 'captus Edwardi et annunciantes ei de salit, rei." Shadow nodded once and turned to the curios family. I had said it so fast even vampires couldn't hear. "Shadow is going to show you some of his magic now. I need to steal Edward for a while." They nodded and Alice winked at me, as I sent her a message of what I was doing and told her to tell the family once we were out of hearing range.

EPOV

Bella and I climbed into her McLaren. She handed me the keys and told me to go somewhere private. I was taking her to my meadow. She was the first person that I was bringing there but I felt some strange connection with her, and I couldn't explain it. "What were you thinking during Odin's fire? I can't read the users mind." Bella asked me. I turned to smile at her. "At first I was scared out of my mind, but when it changed colour I was entranced by it. The snake was a little creepy though." She chuckled as I pulled up to the edge of the forest in which my meadow was. I would do anything to hear her laugh.

She slid out of the car and came up to me. She hesitantly locked her fingers though mine and said "Led the way." I wondered if Bella could run as fast as a vampire. _Faster._ I smirked and immediately set of at my fastest. Bella had no trouble keeping up. The entire time her eyes held mine.

We entered the meadow and Bella pulled me down, so we were sitting side by side. As I looked into her eyes I felt something stirring deep inside me, something I thought I would never feel.

I felt love.

I took a deep breath, looking down, it wasn't every day that you declare your undying love for someone you just met "Bella, I apologize if this is too forward, but ever since today in Biology, I felt a connection with you, and now, I am only realising that I love you." I refused to meet her eyes, preferring to study my lap. Bella didn't say anything and I suspected the worst. "Shit, Bella, I'm sorry, I di-" the rest of my sentence was cut off though.

Bella crashed her lips to mine, efficiently shutting me up. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I, being the gentleman, of course complied with the lady's wishes. Our tongues battled for dominance and I, eventually, won. I flipped us over so Bella was lying on the grass and I was hovering above her. She moaned against my lips and ran her hands through my hair. "Edward, I've loved you since I was two hundred." I pulled back and stared with confusion at the beautiful creature in front of me. "That's what I was talking about earlier. On my 200th birthday I went to see a physic to see who my soul mate was 'cause that's tradition. He had seen that you were my mate but you weren't created just yet. Thor forbade me from going to Earth so I figured I would be alone for life. We had to make eye contact to seal the deal. That's why you felt like the rest of the world didn't matter anymore in biology today." Bella stopped and glanced up at me. I smiled at her "So, we're stuck with each other forever aren't we?" Bella let out a melodious peal of laugher out before smacking my arm. "'Fraid so, Mista Cullen." Bella stiffened and stared at me wide-eyed. "There are shape shifters from the rez about 12 miles away and they're coming in fast." "Damn."

I stood and pulled her up and she turned north-east as I slowly honed in on the heartbeat and thoughts of four individual wolves. Minutes past and four wolves burst into the clearing. Sam, Jacob, Quil and Seth.

(_**Jacob**_..**Sam**..Quil.._Seth.._)

_**Man, I told you she was a leech!**_

Funny, she doesn't smell like one…

**Jacob, just because she hangs around with the Cullens doesn't automatically make her a vampire.**

_Should we phase and talk to them…this is kinda rude._

**Seth and I will phase, you two stay as wolves.**

The black and the sandy coloured wolves turned and went back into the forest. Seconds later, Sam and Seth walked out. "Edward, who is your friend?" Sam asked. Bella smirked at him "Bella Swan. No I'm not a vampire and I thought we already sorted this out?" Seth smirked "We did Sam, remember the day on the beach?" Sam nodded slowly. Seth turned to Bella "Where's Shadow? I liked him." Bella smiled "He's back at Edwards." Seth nodded and smiled. Jacob growled behind Sam and I rolled my eyes. I don't think anyone anticipated what happened next.

Jacob crouched and lunged for Bella. Immediately her hands were outstretched in front of her and Jacob stopped mid-air. "Jacob, why did you do that?!" Sam yelled at the stationary mutt. "Sam he can't help it, he's a daemones dimidium-a demons half. He's a child from a demon and human. We're natural enemies." Bell went on to tell her story and the treaty was strengthened. Jacob was no longer allowed in Forks. We bid them farewell and Sam and Seth phased. Only after Sam placed an alpha command on Jacob did Bella remove whatever she had thrown. We watched them go in silence before Bella turned to me "Well, I think that went rather well, don't you?"

**Here are the translations for the chants.**

**Roses spell.**

_**Never changing to ever changing**_

_**infertile to bearer of many sons**_

_**may the gods place a child in thy womb,**_

_**and may he grow to be a warrior,**_

_**protector of thy land and home,**_

_**gift of the gods, just for you.**_

**Emmett's Spell.**

_**Be the supplier of children,**_

_**the bringer of happiness,**_

_**the father to many a son and daughter,**_

_**the voice of reason in a world of darkness,**_

_**the gods bestow a gift on thy one true love,**_

_**and you must place the gift in her womb.**_

**What Bella told Shadow at the Cullens**

**Shadow stay here and show them your shadow demon. I'm taking Edward and telling him about the mates thing.**

**I've also taking back what I said before-a weekly update is really hard. My dad is leaving for Everest in two days and my mom won't let stay in my room for longer than ten minutes at a time. I'm just going to have to update when I can. Sorry,**

**Secrets**

**0_o **


	3. notta chapter

Hey sorry but I am completely exhausted with this story. I know what some of you are saying, I've only written two chapters but I'm working on a Harry Potter fic. It's a Sirius Black/OC and should be up before Christmas. Super sorry, I might pick back up with this after Easter.

Please don't hunt me down and chop me into a million pieces with a machete. I'm not worth it.

Once again, super sorry.

Secrets

0_o


	4. Adopted

This story has been adopted by _** .Lupus. **_

CONGRATS!

Secrets

0_o


End file.
